


Castle in the Air

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [29]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, s2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes, and she's there. That's all that matters. All that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Skies prompt #15 (meadow)

There’s a distinctive murmur, right before he opens his eyes, as if someone is urging him to do so, wants him to wake up. The sun is shining down, sharp rays falling all around them and lighting up the back of his eyelids.

Nothing’s as bright as her smile, though. It greets him when he opens his eyes, finally waking.

He’s blinded.

“Hello, sleepy-head,” She says and her voice is honey and trickling water and a quiet hum of bees and he remembers a time when he used to feel safe, every summer, when the heat of the sun was like a cloak of safety pressed around him and not the blazing fire of a burning house, that warmed his face and chilled his soul.

He doesn’t feel cold now – he’s lying on a bed of grass and there’s not a cloud on the blue sky and it’s all so beautiful, so out-of-place in his life of shadows and fire and he almost thinks that this isn’t real. That she isn’t real.

She has flowers in her hair, primroses and carnations and dandelions, her curls a rippling ocean for their petals to float in. She smiles again and he thinks she might be the most beautiful thing he has ever seen

  
“Guy…” Marian whispers and there’s a hollow thud, a sharp pain in his chest and when he looks down, he’s covered in blood and her white dress is a sickly red, colouring her skin and the sand beneath her. She says his name again, like a prayer and she looks pale and betrayed and _dying_.

He wakes to the sun shining brightly outside.


End file.
